


In the Drift

by redledgers



Category: DCU (Comics), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drift Compatibility, F/M, Pacific Rim AU, and stuff, general feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson are pilots of the jaeger Bat Wing until something happens that changes their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently joined the Pacific Rim fandom and because I went to sleep right after watching the movie, I had this dream. I thought I'd share it.

In the Drift, there’s never anything to talk about because you know everything already.

In the Drift, you feel everything. Sometimes that’s a good thing. Other times, it’s not.

 

 

            As a team, they’d killed 5 Kaiju in their Jaeger Bat Wing.  They were far from the record, but they were working their way up, and they were listed as one of the most promising young Jaeger teams. After fights, when they were exhausted and battered, they went off to their respective bunks, and sometimes sat together in silence.

            Dick loved fighting. He’d been picked off the streets after many of the people in his circus troupe had been killed by a Kaiju attack, and had been offered a place to train. With the possibility of piloting a Jaeger before him, he had accepted, and he was now living his dream.

            Barbara was the daughter of one of the overseers of the Jaeger program, a stubborn girl with a dream to save the world. Her father was wary of pairing her and Dick together in the simulator, but when they’d passed the compatibility test, they were sent out as backup only.

            And then they started winning.


	2. Chapter 2

            They were fighting a level three when it happened. Bat Wing was getting torn to shrapnel but they were somehow winning. And all of a sudden, Dick heard a scream and then he was disorientated, Bat Wing was falling, and so was Barbara. He had felt it, knew she was hurt, and they weren’t in sync anymore.

            He screamed for her. It wasn’t hard to step out of his braces, not when it was her, his best friend and copilot, and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He didn’t even notice that the copters had started to lift them back to base. He was kneeling with Barbara, holding her unconscious body against his chest, praying that she would still be breathing by the time they got back. He followed the medical staff, barged into the room when they told him he couldn’t come in, and had to be the one to tell her father that she might not be able to walk ever again.

 

            But there was hope, the doctors said.

 

            There was some experimental technology.

 

            It was her choice.


	3. Chapter 3

            Dick sat beside her bed, holding her hand, and when she opened her eyes, he cried. He explained what had happened, and she put her hand on his cheek with a small smile. She told him she’d try the procedure, and the only time Dick left the hospital room was when her father came to see her.

            When the surgery didn’t come out at a hundred per cent, he was her crutch as she stumbled and remembered how to walk. Each day she got stronger, and although at the end of the day sometimes she needed help, her body was healing.  He would curl around her every night, forehead pressed against hers, wishing he could drift with her again. The doctors had said she would be able to walk, but she’d never have the strength to pilot a Jaeger again.

            One night, after she had gone to sleep, Dick went to her father. He knew the man understood drifting, and he also knew that what he wanted was understood. Jim Gordon said yes, as long as she wanted it, and that was all he needed.

            When Barbara woke up the next morning, Dick asked her to marry him. They wouldn’t pilot anymore, but they could train new pilots until the war was over, and then they could help the restoration efforts. She answered with a squeal and a hug. Words weren’t necessary with them, not with the drift.

 

 

 

In the Drift, the bond between love and friendship grow stronger.

In the Drift, you can always find each other.


End file.
